Facilitating access between wharves, piers and the like and adjacent marine vessels, as well as between two or more adjacent marine vessels, can be a complicated endeavor. Changes in adjacent vessels, draft, tides, wake and wave action, among other factors, result in an ever-shifting relationship in all three dimensions. Existing accommodation ladders, gangways and the like can be insufficient to easily allow for such changes.